batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Arkham Asylum (2013)
Batman: Arkham Asylum is a film directed by Paul Dini. Plot The Joker attacks Gotham City's Mayor's office but is foiled by Batman, who escorts him to Arkham Asylum. Due to a recent fire at Gotham City's Blackgate Prison, many members of the Joker's gang have been temporarily relocated to Arkham. As Batman accompanies the guards taking the Joker inside, the asylum's security is overridden by Harley Quinn, allowing the Joker to escape and take control of the facility. Batman quickly realizes that these events have been part of the Joker's plan and that the Joker had bribed a security guard to help him escape and kidnap Commissioner James Gordon. The Joker threatens to detonate bombs scattered around Gotham City should anyone attempt to enter Arkham, forcing Batman to work alone; he is able to rely on Oracle who helps guide him through the asylum over the radio. However, after inhaling a psychotropic gas by Scarecrow, Batman begins to hallucinate, believing that the missing Gordon is dead and that the bodies of his dead parents are talking. After fighting Scarecrow and waking up, he realizes it was all a nightmare and that Gordon is not dead. Afterwards, Batman gains access to a Batcave he created on the island and collects new weapons in the process. After being rescued from Harley Quinn, Gordon reveals to Batman the location of Bane, who has been experimented on by Dr. Penelope Young, one of the Asylum's doctors. Following a fight with Bane, Batman learns that the Joker is seeking a chemical called Titan created by Dr. Young that is being produced at the asylum. The compound is based on the Venom drug that gives Bane his super strength, though the Titan formula is much more potent. The Joker plans to use the Titan formula on the various Blackgate inmates to create an army of abnormally powerful henchmen. Batman discovers the location of the Titan formula, but after failing to save Dr. Young, sets out to rescue Warden Quincy Sharp, who has been taken hostage by Quinn. After saving the Warden and defeating Quinn, Batman meets with Poison Ivy to discover the cure to the Titan strain. Ivy reveals that the plants used to synthesize the cure are stored deep in the underground lair of Killer Croc. Before reaching Croc, Batman is attacked once again by the Scarecrow and falls into another hallucinogenic nightmare. He escapes from the nightmare and pursues Scarecrow into Croc's Lair, where Scarecrow is attacked and dragged away by Croc. There, Batman acquires the ingredients for an antidote while avoiding Croc's attacks. Back at the Batcave, Batman only has enough time to synthesize one dose of Titan antidote before Poison Ivy's Titan-infused plants destroy the Batcave's computer. With the stability of Arkham Island hanging in the balance, Batman ventures to the Botanical Garden to defeat Poison Ivy and prevent further destruction of the island. After destroying the mutated plant life and defeating Ivy, the Joker invites Batman to his "party" at the visitor center. The Joker then reveals that he has recaptured Gordon and attempts to shoot Gordon with a Titan-filled dart. Batman jumps in front of it, taking the injection himself. Batman attempts to resist the change, after which an upset Joker shoots himself with the Titan gun, becoming a massive monster. In his new form, the Joker proudly displays himself to news helicopters and publicly challenges Batman to fight. Batman refuses to change into a Titan monster and uses the antidote on himself. The Joker, confused but amused by his decision, begins his assault on Batman with a slew of henchmen and even fighting him personally. Eventually, Batman defeats The Joker, and all those affected by the Titan strain revert back to their original states. Joker is taken back to his cell and armed Gotham police officers slowly regain control of the asylum. As Batman is leaving Arkham, a call about Two-Face is overheard on the radio. A crate of Titan formula is shown floating in the water when a hand pops out and grabs it . Cast |} Extras Sequel open Batman: Arkham City (2014) Category:Films